Warrior Cats Couples Oneshots
by Jedi Commander Jayden
Summary: These storys take place in the first Warrior Cats series. The couples are my particular favs and there's a lot of questions regarding what they do in between books and chapters of those books. Anyway I hope you enjoy these storys of true passion and love. Oh and please post reviews! I love getting input about my stories.
1. Greystripe and Silverstream

1: Graystripe and Silverstream

What were those 2 magical lovers doing in books 2 and 3 of the first seris while Fireheart was doing things? Let's find out!

Fireheart was walking over to the warriors den very exhausted. It had been a long day of hunting and thinking.

He was mostly thinking about Graystripe. He had caught him with a RiverClan cat named Silverstream and they were in love. He was mad at this because he was breaking the warrior code. But secretly he admired their love for each other (I think). He walked into the den and collapsed on the soft moss still thinking about his friend. Then Sandstorm came into the den, laid down next to him, and pressed herself into his flank purring happily as if he wasn't there. Fireheart kept wondering about this, but he let the matter slide and besides it felt good and warm. He fell to sleep wondering what his friend was doing now.

Meanwhile on the river edge of RiverClan territory...

Graystripe sat on the bank of the river waiting...watching with anticipation. Then he saw her like phantom in a dream with flat, silky fur. The female cat stood on the opposite bank smiling at Graystripe. Graystripe padded the ground with eagerness and the female cat swam over to him. When she emerged from the water, she was shining as droplets of water flowed off her beautiful body. Graystripe just stood there smiling, then he closed his eyes as the cat of almost paralyzing beauty moved forward and like a snake intertwined herself to his body and tail. This was his love, his happiness, his mate... Silverstream. After a few long minutes she let go of him and motioned him to follow her. Graystripe followed her to a big pond with a island in the middle of it. Silverstream dived into the water and Graystripe followed with no fear of it. She swam like graceful otter, Graystripe almost wanted to stay in the water and watch her, but he swam to the island and laid down on his back looking at his *water nymph.

"She's the most beautiful cat in the whole forest" he thought (Don't you Warrior Cats fans agree?! Readers: DUH!)

Silverstream smiled as if reading his mind. She put her arms around him and licked his neck. Graystripe just lied there reveling in her affections, when she stopped he got up and licked her chest to her nose. Silverstream moaned and then rubbed her head with his. They continued this dance of affections, losing track of time. They ended up sleeping together on the island and when the dawn broke they walked back to the river they met at. When they got there they nuzzled each other one last time.

"Goodbye my love. I will see you again." he said with a bit of reluctance

"I know you will, my handsome tom, and I will always wait for you." she said

They rubbed noses and went their separate ways, keeping their moments together in their hearts. But always remembering their loyalty...as Warrior Cats!

*Water Nymph- A mythical humanoid being that is one with its element and is embodiment of physical beauty.


	2. Fireheart and Sandstorm

2: Fireheart and Sandstorm

In books 4 and 5 of the first series Fireheart often takes Sandstorm on hunting patrols.

What else do they do though? Let's find out!

The mouse was at the roots of a tree feeding on a seed unaware of a sand fured cat crouching nearby waiting for the chance to pounce. The mouse finished eating and was about to enter the roots when the cat pounced like lightning and killed it instantly.

"Good job Sandstorm" said Fireheart

Sandstorm smiled with admiration.

"Thanks" she said

They shared the mouse together and layed down to rest before going back to camp. As they rested Fireheart looked at Sandstorm with great passion. He had told her he loved her some moons back and now Sandstorm couldn't stay away from him. She looked back at Fireheart and into his eyes. Fireheart felt as if he was drowning in her glowing emerald eyes and put his forehead to hers.

"I love you Sandstorm" he whispered ( I think Fireheart really likes saying that! *Readers*: No duh!)

"I love you too Fireheart" she said with tenderness

Fireheart thought back on how this started. He had saved her from falling down a ravine with a RiverClan cat. Before that she kept treating him like a kittypet and teasing him for that reason. But somehow she treated him differently after he rescued her, it confused him for while (And me too and maybe you readers as well) but he let the matter slide when he realized how grateful for her help at bad times and how much he loved her. He continued looking deep into Sandstorm's eyes, he thought he was going to burst with passion. He licked her face gently.

"We should head back to camp." he said

"Alright." said Sandstorm

They walked back to camp their flanks pressed together and tails intertwined. When they reached the camp they went into the warriors den and touched noses.

"Sleep well handsome" said Sandstorm sweetly

"Mmmm"

Fireheart was sinking into a passionate slumber (or something like that) and he collapsed. Sandstorm laid next to him smiling happily. The last thing he could manage to say was;

"I love you."

(Ok he does love saying that! *Readers*: Groan)


	3. Cloudtail and Brightheart

3: Cloudtail and Brightheart

In book 5 of the first series Cloudtail helps Brightheart train in hunting and fighting despite her major injury. What do they do in training? Let's find out!

In a grass grove two cats were fighting. One struck towards the others cats legs but missed when his oppenant jumped and landed on his back. He twisted around to face his attacker.

"Brightheart is getting better!" he thought smiling

Ever since Brightheart lost half of her face and lost half of her hearing and sight to a pack of dogs, her sense of smell has increased. It's as almost if she can see with her nose.

"How am I doing Cloudtail?" she asked eagerly

"You're better than I am!" he said proudly

Brightheart smiled and laid down to rest but then looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloudtail

"I need to see myself again." she said

She walked over to a stream and looked at her reflection in sadness. Cloudtail walked over and sat next to her. Tears formed in Brighthearts eyes as she saw her disconfigured face.

"I look like a monster." she cried

Her tears dropped into the stream and seemed to fill it more. Cloudtail put his paw on hers and pressed his flank with hers.

"No, you're not a monster. The dogs that did this to you are the monsters and you're doing well despite this injury. Even though you're like this you're still bueatiful to me and always will."

Brightheart smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"Thank you and you're right I am doing well despite this, but it's you who is guiding me thorough this difficult time.

She then licked Cloudtail on the muzzle and he nearly fell over in surprise but kept himself standing up.

"I think we all have our own difficulties in life and we must learn to overcome them. And sometimes we need help and guidance to help us get on our way to become who we were meant to be." said Cloudtail

Brightheart nuzzled his flank and heard him purr loudly.

"Thank you so much for helping me becoming what others say I will never be: a Warrior Cat."

"Your welcome." said Cloudtail whispered running his nose through Brightheart's fur

"Only I don't know how to thank you." she said slyly

Cloudtail blushed and gulped.

"Well er... you don't have to, I mean being with you is great and all but... Woah!"

Brightheart had jumped on him purring playfully and began nuzzling his neck and chest.

"Oh screw it" ,thought Cloudtail "I've wanting to do this ever since I first saw her!"

LEMON ALERT!

But I skipped it and this is my second time writing and I'm not ready to write like that. To put it simply they show very passionate feelings for each other.


End file.
